


《本能少年》漫转文(中)

by Mr_Prince



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, うたの☆プリンスさまっ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Prince/pseuds/Mr_Prince
Summary: 开车新手，仿照漫画写文章，练笔ing……





	《本能少年》漫转文(中)

———————————  
“有什麼關係啊，反正不是還有一個嘛？”一十木掐起腰，下頜微頷一副理直氣壯的樣子，“而且，之前也經常不用套丨子做的啊！”  
“以前和現在情況不一樣。如果會讓你的身體不好受……我心裡也會不舒服……啊，真是，”一之瀨無奈的歎了口氣搖著頭，也懶得和一根筋的戀人詳細解釋了，“這種話要我講多少次你才明白。”  
一十木很清楚，原本這次就是自己耍賴，再加上對方偶爾拋出的直球攻擊，臉上還真怪有點發燙的。  
“就算你擺出這樣的表情我也不會改變心意的，”一之瀨哼了一聲，難得的瞪著對方索性也耍起了無賴——和一十木談判絕對不能靠硬道理，越是一本正經越容易被帶跑偏，這是自己多年來總結出的經驗，“sex是我主导，所以說了今天只做一次，你就給我忍忍吧！”  
“不要！我忍不了！”  
居然還在耍性子！  
一之瀨覺得自己額頭要爆青筋了。  
“不行也不可以，沒有套丨子，說一次就一次！”  
“唔、哼！”  
一十木賭氣的鼓著腮，滿臉都寫著不情願。  
他總歸拿戀人沒辦法，僵持了沒幾秒只好再軟下聲線來安慰著:“不這樣的話了，待會兒難受的可是你。”  
什麼啊……用這種自責的眼神看著自己，就好像是自己強人所難一樣。  
一十木撇著嘴，又不是只有自己想和時矢做，明明對方也是有慾望的！  
看我最後不揭開你的原型！

 

“啾～”  
後仰著頭倒在床上，脖頸間落下一個接一個輕吻。  
“唔……哈……”  
“嗯……音也……”  
一之瀨的手由一十木的襯衣下擺伸進去，指腹在肌肉結實的腰際摸索，結實又柔韌是最近幾年為舞臺鍛煉出來的效果。再順著紋理慢慢上移感受到手下滑嫩的皮膚觸感，他舔舔嘴角忍不住直接對著眼前的胸部咬了下去。  
“呃……時、矢……”隔著衣服的舔弄有股粗糙的瘙癢感，被唾液沾濕的布料刮蹭著乳頭讓一十木敏感地哼出聲，“啊……”  
一之瀨不可否認，當一十木音也躺在床上露出那種任自己宰割的模樣時，某個奇怪的開關就被打開了。  
粉絲們信裡說的沒錯，一十木音也確實很可愛——  
各種意義上的。  
他有些迫切的、難以自製的啃咬著戀人的胸口，想要把對方弄得濕噠噠的、一片混亂的，全身都帶上自己的氣味。  
“不要……”一十木的胡亂的拍打著他的肩頭，“隔著衣服、時矢……唔——”微弱的掙紮使得床架發出幾絲“嘎吱嘎吱”的脆嚮。  
“音也……”  
原本還有點小小的不情願，但當一之瀨用滿是渴求的目光盯著自己時，就什麼也無法拒絕了。心裡滿滿的都是對方那雙湛藍的靈動的眸子，他的瞳孔裡映著自己，自己的瞳孔裡又映著他。  
胸口處的衣服已經被對方的唾液舔濕，使因為興奮而挺立起來的乳頭更加明顯，甚至能看到底下肌膚泛出的淡紅色，像是熟透了的櫻桃。一十木原本就被撩撥的氣息不穩，在無意間瞥到一之瀨正專心致志的盯著自己的，那雙漂亮的像是裝著星辰大海的眼瞳後，就越發的羞紅了臉。  
“怎、怎麼了？”他哆哆嗦嗦的問，话语间又不自觉地偷偷瞄了一眼對方。  
話說……時矢，表情好色啊。  
一之瀨聽後半晌沒有說話，默默嚥下一口唾液後才緩緩開口:“……總是用這種表情，”右手慢慢伸向一十木的腿間，眼睛裡有閃過的銳光，“在煽動我嗎？”  
“什麼？啊……”一十木抿著眼向一側微微躲閃，一之瀨低下頭用臉頰輕蹭著他的，炙熱的鼻息打在耳邊，低沉柔和在此時還略帶沙啞的嗓音像是一個個有實體的字元幽幽地迴旋著，他甚至都羞恥的不敢去看一之瀨那張標緻的臉。  
太無賴了，你的表情……明明也是這樣的……  
一隻手不知何時被一之瀨固定在頭頂，一十木的襯衣完全被掀開露出大片胸膛夾雜著密密麻麻的或青或紅色吻痕，整個人都一起一伏的不斷喘著氣。  
真的是好久沒做過了。  
一之瀨頓時口幹舌燥的勾了勾衣領，好讓自己在這副色情到刺激的畫面前镇定一些。此刻的他仿佛是猎物到手的野兽，逐渐换上了一张兴奋又得意的面孔，语气里透露着捕食者地游刃有余:“看上去真是誘人啊，音也。”  
再度俯下身親吻戀人的身體，雙手攬著因為快感弓起的腰肢，從腋下到胸脯到肚臍，讓一對方為此而顫抖個不停。  
“啊、啊嗯……”  
手不知何時已經順著對方的人魚線伸進了褲子裡，輕輕一握就引起一十木吃驚的呼喊。“嗯、哈……那裡……”聲線又嬌軟了幾分。  
糟糕，怎麼辦，好舒服。  
一十木不由得眨著眼，身體舒服到幾乎想流出淚來。  
“脫掉吧，把腿抬起來。”一之瀨拉起一十木的腿，順利的將運動褲連同內褲一起脫下了。  
腿間竟然已滿是流出的透明液體。  
“都溢出來了呢～”  
他臉上一紅。  
時矢居然也會說這種下流的話了。  
“吵死了！”  
“呵，我的意思是……這樣子，總覺得……”一之瀨按揉著手中的硬物，“很可愛。”他張開口，把對方的東西納入自己口中，用柔軟的口腔為那個東西服務。下半身的直接刺激讓一十木的大腦一塌糊塗，在他沉浸在自我享受的同時，一之瀨及時用塗滿潤滑劑的手探入窄小的後穴慢慢擴張。  
“呀……啊啊……”一十木繃緊了身子，兩手抓住床單，緊閉著雙眼，上翹的眼睫上沾著一層淚跡，“啊……時矢、呼……”  
待到對方的後穴鬆軟如水的時候，一之瀨才抽回了自己的手指，摸索起口袋裡的物品，準備褪下自己的褲子。  
果然，還是要用啊……  
看見一之瀨口中叼著的撕開的安全丨套的袋子時，雖然現在這個樣子很性感，但一十木還是不可避免的感到失落。  
“怎麼了？”發現對方在用一種異常的目光看著自己，一之瀨有些不解。  
“不……”一十木合上眼，等待著下一步的侵入，“沒什麼……”  
“那，我要進去了。”  
“嗯……嗯、哈……啊！”  
最初甬道被一點點撐開的感覺其實很不好。  
兩人已經很長時間沒有過肉丨體上的接觸，這次進入時就麻煩的多了。粗熱的性器破開緊緻的穴口，碾壓過柔軟的內壁，直到全數沒入，時間恍若漫長到能細數出的每一分每一秒，都給一十木帶來充足的飽脹感和肉壁上些微的刺痛。  
“啊……哈啊……”  
“已經進去了，音也，深呼吸。”一之瀨輕輕舔舔他的臉頰，又向下啃咬著他凸起的喉結，同時口中還不停的做著疏導與安慰。  
“哈啊……”一十木大口的喘了兩口氣，努力放鬆著後穴，體內的異物感漸漸不那麼鮮明瞭，“時矢啊……”


End file.
